


Meet the Parents? No Fly By the Parents is More like It.

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/F, Female Enjolras, Female Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dropped her head onto the table as Courfeyrac tried to hide his laughing behind his hand but it wasn’t helping as he was still howling with laughter, she picked her head up to glare at him again.</p><p>“Jehan if you value him shut him up; or I will kill him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents? No Fly By the Parents is More like It.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, really I did. Titles are hard. Someone help me..... I need to bribe my sister to beta this for me.

“Her parents were there and we didn’t know! I still don’t know how long they had been there before I walked out to find them. Thank fuck I was actually dressed before walking into the living room.” 

She finished her story and glared at Courfeyrac who was having a grand old time at her expense chocking with laughter, his face red and tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Stop fucking laughing at me ass. I don’t know how long they were there…I couldn’t even look at them I just left as fast as I could without my purse even just my cell. Oh god. You know I moved so fast I couldn’t even tell you what they look like.”

She dropped her head onto the table as Courfeyrac tried to hide his laughing behind his hand but it wasn’t helping as he was still howling with laughter, she picked her head up to glare at him again.

“Jehan if you value him shut him up; or I will kill him.”

That was the first glance she had had of Enjolras’s parents and she was mortified and she was sure they were as well.

“Oh god they are going to kill me…Enj will kill me for leaving like that. I’m dead. Oh god.”

She had gone straight to Musichetta’s place where she knew she could find the three of them and Jehan and Courfeyrac just happened to be there at the time; Musichetta just looked at her with pity from across the table.

“Can’t say I’ve ever experienced that ‘Taire but my mom walked in on me when I was 13 in my room masturbating. I’m still here, she didn’t kill me. It’s not the same I know but it’ll be ok.”

She lifted her head from the table to look at Musichetta, she’d been caught by her mother as a teen and had been just as mortified then as she is now; the only difference is her mother didn’t kill her where Enjolras’ parents might.

“Come on it’ll be fine. They aren’t going to kill you, they know who you are and frankly with the status of girlfriend if they didn’t know you two were sleeping together then they are crazy.”

She dropped her head again and felt Musichetta’s hand on her head, this was the second worst thing ever, the first of course being when she had been caught by her mother masturbating when she was 12.

“Maybe Bossuet’s bad luck is rubbing off on me. I busted my phone last week, I sat on Enjolras’s glasses bending the frame and spilled a cup of coffee all over my paycheque.” 

She could hear Jehan trying to make Courfeyrac stop laughing and the sound of water being poured into a mug as Joly made her a cup of tea, Bossuet was sitting beside Musichetta and looked a little lost at what to say to try and help.

“No trust me my luck is still intact I didn’t lose any of it so that bad luck was all yours ‘Taire.”

She smiled and could smell the tea, black with 2 sugar just the way she liked it and she lifted her head when Joly placed the steaming mug in front of her, they didn’t drink Orange Pekoe preferring Earl Grey or coffee but they had a box of her favourite tea, that being Tetley Tea Orange Pekoe that they kept for when she was over. 

“Thank you, nice place to have your last cup of tea. You get my good pen Jehan but give Feuilly my sketch book! Oh I know cremate me and put me in a Tetley tea box; I’m bloody brilliant Joly!”

She put her head on Joly’s shoulder when he sat beside her as he smiled shaking his head, she could smell hospital on him and it was a comfort to smell because that was Joly, just as vanilla was Enjolras; she closed her eyes as she thought of Enjolras and then the thought of her sitting with her parents came to her mind and she would never live this down.

If Enjolras’s parents weren’t going to kill her Enjolras just might, she might be over reacting a tad bit but how was she supposed to react to this?

“It’s not like they walked in the room ‘Taire.”

Courfeyrac managed to get out in between his laughing, she moved her head lower and could hear Joly’s heartbeat as she focused on that drowning Courfeyrac out as best as she could.

“They were only in the apartment; why do you guys like it kinky?”

Snapping her head up to turn to look at him she knew Jehan could see her eyes narrow as he slapped Courfeyrac across the back of the head.

“Were there ropes, leather and all the fun stuff? Is that why you’re freaking out so much? Oh my god do you top? I so pegged Enj as the top.”

She felt Joly’s hand on her leg telling her to stay where she was as she glared at Courfeyrac who was slapped across the back of the head again before Jehan gripped him by his ear.

“Ok time to say goodbye, you’re not helping Grantaire you’re pissing her off and if she kills you I’m going to be upset to get blood on my shoes. The glue just dried on them.”

He pulled Courfeyrac towards the door and opened it as he turned back to look at Grantaire as he smiled.

“Really through ‘Taire you’ll be fine, if she is angry just make it up to her; you’re good at getting her to smile. If her parents are I’m sure she can deal with them.”

He said bye and waved for both of them as he pulled Courfeyrac out behind him, the door closing behind them as she put her head back where she had had it against Joly. 

She wasn’t really angry with Courfeyrac that was just him being himself, she was just freaking out and needed time to calm down and stop worrying before she went home again.

“That is true you know, before you guys started dating her smiles were never as bright. She won’t toss you out over this ‘Taire, meeting the parents is hard for everyone so I’m sure she was scared and worried to meet yours too.”

Joly said as she reached out for the mug without lifting her head off of Joly who was running his hand through her hair.

“How was it for you guys?”

She asked after taking a drink, the hot liquid scalding the tip of her tongue but she always did like her tea hot like the seventh level of hell.

“That was a repeat of the same conversation three times while scared to death but we weren’t going to lose each other if our parents didn’t agree, it’s our life not theirs.”

Joly said as he smiled softly at Musichetta and Bossuet who were across from him, they both smiled back remembering having to do that.

“I’m sure even if they had walked in on something kinky that would have been easier to deal with then the talks and length of time it took for our families to understand and come to terms with us.”

She nodded at Bossuet’s words, she loved her friends and she’s glad they love her and don’t mind putting up with her and all her shit.

“I’m glad they all came to their senses; I think we all would have done some not very nice things if they hadn’t or if they tried to disown you or something.”

She said taking another drink, Joly made the best tea that she knew of and would be heartbroken if he ever stopped making it; she should bring it up to him that he could make a killing and give Tim Hortons a run for their money if he opened his own tea shop.

“We know and I’m sure they were scared of you all, sometimes I wonder what people think when the bunch of us are out in public.”

She laughed and had to admit she sometimes wondered that as well, when the 13 or 14 if Gavroche came with them, were out they were their own entertainment and they tried to keep the noise to an okay level but it almost always got louder then was wanted.

“Ok so new topic, you’ve yet to tell us if you got into U of T. I know you get the mail every morning and denial or acceptance letters should have come in by now so time to tell us, yes or no?”

Musichetta asked as she and Bossuet watched as Grantaire fought to keep the smile off her face and took to hiding her face with her mug before taking a longer drink; putting the mug back onto the table she lifted her head from Joly’s shoulder and sat up straight.

The happy smile that graced her face was amazing to see, Musichetta quickly snapped a picture on her cell which made Grantaire laugh, Musichetta took more pictures grinning and laughed when Grantaire stuck her tongue out at her, she made sure to send that as a Snapchat to Enjolras and add it to her story.

“I got in!”

She started to bounce happily in her seat and had to restrain herself from clapping happily like a seal as she did when she got to excited.

“Ah way to go!” “See told you, you’d get in!” “Sweet!”

She bumped her fist with Bossuet who had stuck out his fist grinning, Joly gave her a one armed hug and Musichetta gave her a high five.

“I take it Enjolras knows?”

The blush that slowly appeared on her face made the 3 of them laugh as the grin never faded from her lips.

“So that’s what her parents heard, celebration sex!”

Her shoulders shook as she started laughing, and she brought her hands up to cover her face and to try and hide the blush trying to will it away as she laughed.

“Ok now that you two have had your own celebration, which wasn’t cut short was it?”

Musichetta grinned arching her brow as she asked and kicked Grantaire’s foot under the table as she kept on laughing and managed to get out the words no it wasn’t in between her laughing.

“You need to tell the others so we can take you out for drinks or something. This is big news ‘Taire way to go. You earned it and we know you worked hard to get a spot in the program.”

Bossuet said as she was calming down, the blush was fading and the smile was growing again as she blinked thinking about her letter that had welcomed her as a student to the U of T Faculty of Music.

“The University of Toronto eh? Where is the Faculty of Music building anyway?” 

Joly just finished his Bachelor’s degree now he’s started medical school at U of T and Combeferre, Enjolras and Éponine go to U of T as well. 

“The Edward Johnson Building, it’s south of the ROM (Royal Ontario Museum) but north of Queen’s Park and the Faculty of Music South building is at 90 Wellesley Street West, it’s got more rehearsal rooms, more offices and the Upper Jazz Studio performance space.”

She still couldn’t believe she got in after dreaming of getting in the school for years she finally did it, the next 4 years of her life weren’t going to be easy but she couldn’t wait to start come September.

“I’m so excited and I can’t believe I got in.”

She dug her phone out of her jeans pocket and clicked the home button, sliding her finger on the screen to open it and then opened the internet page to show them the page she had been looking at.

Putting the phone on the table so they could all see it she pointed at the phone letting them see what was on it as she took another drink of tea, she wasn’t sure if the amount she drank everyday was good for her or not but she loved it either way.

“The Bachelor of Music in Performance is 4 years but I could join the UTSO and get tons of experience in ensembles and performances during that time.”

She pointed at the top of the page where University of Toronto Symphony Orchestra was written in big letters at the top of the page and the conductor bowing to the crowd was the first picture below it and under that was a picture showing the MacMillan Theatre and the stage.

“If the conductor and seniors think I’m good enough I could join that! I could be a part of the strings section!”

She pointed to the strings section on the picture, the three of them looked at the pictures she showed them and could hear how happy she was as she spoke telling them everything she could do once school started.

She was bouncing in her seat and gesturing excitedly at the phone as she spoke.

It was a nice change to hear her so excited over something and the look in her eyes as she spoke about all she could do in school and once it was done was amazing.

“That’s all very cool and we all know that you’ll make it and be able to join the UTSO, why wouldn’t they want you, you are great.” 

Joly looked at the pictures on her phone and nudged her shoulder grinning as she laughed.

“Hey don’t we get cheaper tickets to performances if we are students?”

She nodded and Musichetta thought to herself that she never wanted to let Grantaire forget how happy just getting into the U of T made her, during the hard times that they know she’ll have throughout the 4 years Musichetta would make sure to remind her how happy she is to be in the Bachelors program.

“Well I’m sure you well but in case you don’t get into the UTSO, don’t let that get you down. I’m sure you can try again in your second year as well not just this year to get in.”

She nodded, she knew that and Enjolras had said that as well but she also knew no matter what anyone said she’d still be really upset if she didn’t make it.

“I need to get my violin cleaned up and the bow re-strung again, it needs to look it’s best. I know September is still months away but can’t hurt to do that early right?”

She grinned as she thought of her first day and knew she was going to be a nervous wreck for weeks leading up to it and she would make an ass of herself in the first 5 minutes but she would be ok once the day went on.

“Enjolras said she’d love to see what a fool I’m going to make of myself and bet me that within 3 minutes I’d do something foolish, I hope I prove her wrong but I probably won’t. Damn.”

She laughed at herself as Bossuet said he was with Enjolras on 3 minutes while Joly said 5 and Musichetta said 2 minutes of being in the classroom.

“We should start a tally so we know and you need to set a stop watch to tell us ‘Aire this is important that we know. We love to be kept caught up on all the foolish things you do you know; it’s how we get through our boring days.”

She gave Musichetta the finger who grinned and told her she loved her laughing as Grantaire’s laughing smile quickly faded from her face as her phone buzzed on the table top and they could see it was Enjolras who had texted her.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she looked at the phone not reaching for it as it buzzed again telling her she had a second text from Enjolras.

“It might be important, I should answer the texts and see what she wants.”

Grantaire said out loud as she looked at the phone before lightly biting down on her bottom lip but had yet to move and reach for the phone, she wondered what it was going to say and moved her hand but instead of reaching for the phone she grabbed her mug and never took her eyes off the phone as she took a drink.

As she slowly drank the tea making sure to taste the liquid with each sip she thought over what the texts could be and if Enjolras wasn’t mad at her for leaving like she did then she would be mad if Grantaire was just plain ignoring her; she should just open the text and see what was written there no need to stall and make things worse.

She quickly drank down the rest of the mug’s contents and picked up the phone and quickly swiped to open the texts and her eyes read the texts that Enjolras had sent to her, she let out a puff of air as she sighed.

“She’s not going to kill me.”

Grantaire said as she quickly wrote a reply and closed her eyes smiling and putting her head back onto Joly’s shoulder still holding the phone.

“Her parents are still there and want to meet me not just see me before I fly by them again, she said it’s ok to come home now and she is just as embarrassed as me. I’m going to go…do you think even her ears were red as she blushed?”

Now that Grantaire knew she wasn’t in trouble she could joke and she knew Enjolras would as well but she still had to face her parents so maybe she would hold off on the joking and wisecracks till after they left their apartment later today.

“Ok so I had better go.”

Sitting back up and grinning as she stood up and sild her phone into her pocket after texting Enjolras and telling her she was on her way home she took her mug to the kitchen and put it in the sink rinsing it out watching the water run down the drain before waving as she opened the front door and stepped out it.

“Her parents aren’t going to kill me but I still might die of embarrassment so make sure my violin goes to a good home and someone pour some wine on my grave as a last hurrah.”

She could hear Joly laugh as she let the front door close behind her, now she had to make it through this and then the rest of her life would be a breeze; not really but if she kept that thought in her head maybe it would keep the blush from rising on her face and keep her from squirming where she would be sitting beside Enjolras facing her parents.


End file.
